


Dating Peter Parker would include

by Allegra_Soleil



Series: Tumblr requests and imagines [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tony Stark Lives, Tumblr Prompt, because I say so, like seriously this is just too sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegra_Soleil/pseuds/Allegra_Soleil
Summary: What it says on the thin: Just a little headcanon of what dating Peter Parker would be like.Originally post on Tumblr,A stand alone piece not really related to my other Spider-Man fics but can be read as part of the same AU if you like





	Dating Peter Parker would include

  * You had met at the Stark "internship", but neither one of you had known at the beginning that your respective internships were the same kind
  * Tony definitely had had a lot of fun with that, insisting on demanding the most absolute secrecy from both of you
  * Peter and you became good friends despite not being able to tell the other exactly what the other did
  * He had actually had a crush on you from the very first time he saw you, but he had thought you were totally out of his league
  * Like, so out of his league you weren't even playing the same sport...
  * A lot of cute stammering and blushing from his part
  * And little accidents, because he got so clumsy and nervous when you were around
  * *A lot of crashing and a muffled curse, off camera* You raise your head from your experiment, "Peter, are you alright?"
  * Peter, coming into view, without noticing his foot was webbed to a metal tray, "I'm ok, nothing to worry about!"
  * To be honest, you probably took so long to realize he was Spider- Man because you were too consumed with the realization that _He liked you_

  * _The first date was a disaster_
  * He had ask some money borrowed from Mr. Stark to take you to some fancy restaurant on the upper east side, and it had been so akward and miserable and BORING
  * You had ended up ditching the restaurant for burgers and beers a Vintage Arcade bar on the lower East side that you somehow had gotten the both of you in
  * He definitely didn't like beer, and had made the cutest scrunchy face at his first and only taste
  * He walked you to your door and kissed you goodnight
  * You were halfway to your room when his "I already miss you" text lit up your phone
  * Since that night you were inseparable
  * Like, literally, because he was always holding your hand
  * And looking for excuses to touch you, in a million little was
  * Like adjusting your position when holding lab instruments
  * Or tucking little stray strands of hair behind your ears
  * Little forehead kisses
  * And kisses on cheeks
  * And hand kisses
  * Sweet, chaste pecks on the lips in public
  * And deep, heathed, all consuming kisses that lasted forever when you were alone
  * He is always the perfect gentleman, opening doors for you, moving out chairs and helping you in, and never letting you carry anything, anywhere, always calling you his Queen.
  * But in private, he is dominant and passionate, his greatest pride is to make you fall apart under his fingertips, and his lips. And _him_.

  * At those times, he is your king.
  * He loves when you wear his hoodies
  * And he doesn't even pretend to be angry when you steal his t-shirts
  * Secretly loves the way every one at the lab looks at you with huge eyes when you show up in the morning wearing the same t-shirt he wore the night before.
  * He's always so protective of you, worrying day and night for your safety
  * Always following you home from a distance in his Spider-Man suit to make sure you get there alright
  * Even after New York comes under attack again, and he witnesses first hand exactly how capable you are of taking care of yourself
  * Your parents love him: Your mom calls him love, your dad calls him son.
  * Aunt May loves you, and you form an unlikely friendship were you try and teach her to cook and sometimes it even turns out edible
  * Speaking of friends, Ned ADORES you
  * And you and MJ got a weird "We <strike>banged</strike> dated the same guy, now let's be best friends" thing going on he doesn't even try to understand

  * Long 80's movies marathons and Nat Geo binge watching on his couch
  * You throwing M&Ms up in the air and him always catching them with his super fast reflexes
  * Long drives upstate at night to do some stargazing, but Peter always ends up staring at you instead, cause you are so much more beautiful than even the brightest of stars
  * Going thrift shopping together, or to old second hand book stores or record stores because you both love finding little treasures in what other people considers trash
  * He finds his love of photography thanks to an old Nikon FM2 you gifted him
  * He goes to Tony for help fixing -and improving- an old turntable for you to play your old vinyl records collection
  * Tony foregoes your own super hero name in favor of calling you "Spider-girl". You're not even mad.
  * Peter always comes to you for patching up after a fight. It always ends up in sleepy cuddles and him sneaking out of your room when the sun rises.
  * The one time you fight, it was a stormy night, and he literally storms out, slamming the door...
  * Only to later knock timidly on your window, in the middle of the night, shaking from the rain.
  * "I couldn't sleep, I just... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I can't even remember why we were fighting, and I don't even care anymore. Just please... Please forgive me"
  * You let him in, because of course you couldn't sleep either, and you're just so cold without him, that when you hug him , soaked clothes and everything, all you feel is his warmth.
  * The next morning, he's the one that shows up to the lab in one of your hoodies: An oversized faded pink one... Luckily, the sweats you borrowed from your dad for him to wear go completely unnoticed.


End file.
